vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
O'Connell Family
The O'Connell Family was one of the main families featured in who lived in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Members of this family usually hold leadership positions on the human side of The Faction. History Kieran told Cami they've been keeping the city peaceful for the last 300 years. Implying the New Orelans O'Connells have been part of the faction since the start while other family members have branched out seeing as Cami & Sean aren't natives of the city. 1900's At the time of the 1910's, there was a Mayor O'Connell. Unfortunately, when he was going to a meeting with the Guerrera Family, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, he was killed by Papa Tunde. Present time Sometime before the events of the current time, Kieran was still a priest at St. Anne's Church and Sean was a seminary student wanting to become a priest. Unfortunately, Agnes hexed Sean and in a matter of time, he killed his fellow seminary students and himself in the process. Kieran soon left New Orleans after this. Sometime in 2011, Cami came to New Orleans to find out what happened to Sean and also because she is a psychology student as well. Kieran also returned to New Orleans as well. After Davina Claire died, Kieran was hexed by Bastianna Natale. He was hallucinating a lot and when his time was up, he was fed blood by Niklaus and he then died of cardiac arrest. He came back to life and he told Cami he didn't want to live as a vampire, so he told her not to look back. He was soon hallucinating about Bastianna and Sean, and was told by them to kill Cami. He scratches her and licks the blood, thus completing his transition. He is then mercy killed by Niklaus Mikaelson, before Kieran has the chance to kill Cami. Family Members *'Mayor O'Connell:' He was decapitated by Papa Tunde. *'Kieran O'Connell:' He was a priest with a dark past. His parish was once the heart of the neighborhood until a massacre happened inside the church. Kieran takes Vervain and knows about the Vampires, including the Original Vampires. While Kieran generally does not interfere with Marcel's affairs, he draws the line when it comes to the welfare of the humans in the community. Kieran was an ally of the witches until they betrayed him. He is the leader of The Faction, a group of humans in New Orleans who deals with the vampires and the witches for the humans. In Crescent City, his parish was reopened and he was hexed like his nephew was. In An Unblinking Death, Kieran dies after becoming a vampire. *'Camille O'Connell:' A psychology student who worked as bartender. She was sheltered from the supernatural world. However, she learned the truth and that her brother was hexed by a witch in revenge for her uncle's actions. Now she's completely involved in the Supernatural loop of the city. She was Klaus' psychologist and had regular meetings with him. She died in Savior, when she slit her throat due to Aurora de Martel's compulsion. She awoke as a vampire in transition due to having drank Aurora's blood beforehand. She completed the transition and was a vampire until her death in No More Heartbreaks. *'Sean O'Connell:' He was Cami's twin brother. Agnes targeted and hexed him. As a result he killed his fellow seminary students and then himself with his uncle watching hopelessly. *'Declan:' He is Camille and Sean's cousin and Hayley's former boyfriend. Kieran 9865.jpg|Kieran O'Connell|link=Kieran O'Connell TO-S3-Cami.png|Camille O'Connell|link=Camille O'Connell Sean O'Connell.png|Sean O'Connell|link=Sean O'Connell TO-S5-Declan.png|Declan|link=Declan Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | |MC|MC=Mayor O'Connell †}} ;| | | | | |:}} ;| | | |,|-|t|-|.}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |KC|KC= Kieran O'Connell †| |UF|UF=Unnamed Father †|v|UM|UM=Unnamed Mother †}} ;| | | | | | | | | |!}} ;| | | | | | | |,|-|^|-|.}} ;height:10em; width:3em|DEC|DEC= Declan| | | |CC|CC= Camille O'Connell †| |SC|SC= Sean O'Connell †}} :Note: Free floating members of the family have yet to be identified as to how they are connected within the family tree, but they have been confirmed to be from the O'Connell Family. Name *'O'Connell' is a name of Irish origin. It is from the Gaelic Ó Conaill meaning "descendant of Conall". The personal name Conall is possibly composed of the elements con (from cú meaning "hound" or "wolf") and gal (meaning "valour"). Trivia *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Marcel mentioned that Kieran came to the city 25 years ago. *There's a secret code passed down by generations to those who eventually succeed the previous leader of The Faction. *The O'Connell family is extinct, as it's last member, Camille, died as a vampire, with no children. *Sean was going to be in the supernatural fold and was the next in line after Kieran, but that never happened due to his hex-induced suicide. **Kieran told Cami not to take the position after he dies, this leads to Francesca Correa being the "Human Leader". **Cami inherited a secret apartment from Kieran that holds all New Orleans supernatural informant along with his store of dark objects. Gallery See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:O'Connell Family